No se trata de sobrevivir, si no de vivir
by Mascara H
Summary: Katniss elegio...pero de que sirve sobrevivir si se esta muerto por dentro. Galeniss, posible LEMMON.


Esta historia la inicie hace mucho pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de terminarla. Adoro a Gale y me parece que el final, Katniss y todo mundo es injusto con él...pretendo darle un poco de justicia y satisfacer un interés personal en ver a ellos dos juntos. Si no te gusta el Galeniss no te molestes en leer.

Seguramente tendrá un poco de Lemmon en el proximo cap por eso la M ...por el momento este no.

Ojala les guste y dejen sus comentarios

* * *

 **DISTRITO 12 9:14 A.M**

El bosque no es lo mismo desde que regreso de su segundo juego, aunque no sabe si podría decirse que a regresado o si a terminado el juego. De algo esta segura y es qué no soporta vivir mas en la aldea de los vencedores. El "adorable" detalle de la rosa lo único que hace es recordarle a esa hermana que ya no está; Haymitch y sus asquerosas borracheras están sobrepasando su paciencia ¿Que no entiende que todos tuvieron que hacer cosas horribles para sobrevivir? Ella misma le arrebato la vida a varias personas y aun así sigue adelante. Y aunque sabe que Sea la grasienta no irrumpe en su casa con ganas de molestar ya no lo soporta, se siente de manos atadas, como si Sea y Peeta la estuvieran controlando, esperando el momento en que haga alguna locura.

Y Peeta… la tiene harta con su "¿Real o no real?" Sabe de estar siendo injusta con él, injusta con todos pero no le importa. Esa opresión en el pecho la esta matando, es peor que sentirse en la arena nuevamente. Todo en este momento le da fastidio, hasta el sol que sale en las mañanas, el olor a pan recién horneado, la tranquilidad de las noches o la falta de hambre. Quiere sentirse dueña de su vida porque suficiente a tenido con ser controlada por el Capitolio, luego por Coin y ahora que por fin es "libre" parece no encontrarle el gusto a la vida tal cual se le presenta.

Se toma las rodillas y oculta el rostro en medio de ellas. Suspira como si algo le faltara. Son tantas cosas qué quisiera tener y que sabe que no tendrá, pero esos suspiros son por algo que puede tener pero que se niega a reconocer, por lo menos en voz alta. Es él a quien extraña, sus brazos de cazador sosteniéndola en esta batalla silenciosa. A su amigo que sabe más de ella que ella misma. Al hombre que cometió un error y que lo reconoció con agonía en la voz y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gale- deja salir de entre los labios presionados contra la palma de la mano, como si fuera un delito decir su nombre. Hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió un ser despreciable por añorar a Gale a su lado cuando era uno de los responsables directo de la muerte de su hermana. Ese dolor de relacionar dos personas amadas en un solo recuerdo duro e intoxicante la metió en cama por un par de días. Días en los que Peeta y sus deliciosos panes la ayudaron. Amaba a Peeta, pero no con la fuerza que Gale golpeaba en su pecho y en su cabeza.

Se levanta de un salto y camina haciendo nuevamente ese camino tan conocido, pasa sobre los restos de la vieja valla eléctrica y llega hasta su vieja casa, donde toma las provisiones que a guardado. El tren para el distrito dos parte dentro de una hora y ella no se lo perderá. A tomado una decisión y no a sido apresurada ni espontanea, lo ha pensado y analizado durante varios días, meses mejor dicho. Tiene que verlo nuevamente, a los dos.

Camina hasta la plaza donde sabe que Peeta esta, lo ve sonreír mientras platica amigablemente con uno de las pocas personas que ha regresado al distrito 12.

Camina hasta él y este la recibe con una esplendorosa sonrisa, la toma de la mano y la invita a caminar. Katniss se niega y lo guía en otra dirección. Camina de regreso hasta las cenizas de su vieja casucha. Para ese entonces Peeta esta desesperando por el silencio que ella a impuesto.

-Había pensado reconstruir la casa- suelta mientras camina hasta donde un tiempo existió la puerta de ingreso.

-Seria una buena idea- una vez más Katniss confirma que Peeta no es para ella.

-Me voy- la mira sorprendido- al distrito 2.

No tuvo que decir más para que entendiera.

-Pero creo que no es justo irme sin despedirme.

-Katniss no puedes irte, este es tu hogar, yo estoy aquí- intenta acercarse y tomarla de la mano pero ella se gira caminando alrededor de la madera quemada.

-Este era mi hogar Peeta. No más.

Peeta no responde, la ve caminar entre los escombros. Katniss sabe que lo esta hiriendo, esa no es su intención pero es hora de que deje de importarle los demás e iniciar a pensar en ella, le han arrebatado casi todo lo que amaba y no permitirá perder lo poco que le resta.

-Peeta- lo llama al no obtener respuesta de él. Lo ve alzar los ojos luego de permanecer observando un punto cualquiera justo sobre su hombro.

-Creo qué siempre lo supe- le dedico una sonrisa cansada.

-Es algo que nunca planeé- se defiende con tono ofendido.

-Lo se- la mueca que hizo pretendió ser una sonrisa pero el resultado fue lo contrario- esa conexión con Gale, la forma en que se pelean, la forma en que te protege… nunca pude protegerte de esa forma. Katniss yo…

-No digas tonterías. Tu hiciste que yo saliera viva de esas pesadillas, me mantuviste cuerda durante todo el trayecto, sin ti no podría estar ahora en pie.

-Y aun así lo escoges a él- no pudo detectar ni una sola gota de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Peeta- a pesar de todo no puede verlo sufrir- Peeta mírame.

Y ahí están esos hermosos ojos azules que le quitaron el frio de la soledad y el miedo tantas noches, pero son los mismos ojos que la ven con lastima todas las mañanas y ya no puede más. Se acerca a él y le acaricia el rostro.

-Siento mucho ser egoísta de esta manera contigo, sé que no soy la única que a perdido en esta guerra, pero también se que no lograre olvidarme de lo que a pasado mientras pretenda que todo va mejor a tu lado. Porque jamás me olvidare, porque los que nos pasó no se borrara, porque mis cicatrices no volverán a ser borradas, porque tu pierna no crecerá otra vez…

-Porque no puedes olvidarte que él te ama y no puedes pretender odiarlo un día más- Katniss tiene que bajar la vista esta vez. Peeta siempre tan comprensivo.

-No, no puedo.

-Vete, búscalo. Pero si me necesitas yo estaré aquí esperándote.

-No lo hagas, no me esperes.

La tristeza en sus ojos la desarman, está a punto de arrepentirse y decirle que se olvide de todo pero cuando lo abraza y siente su tacto cálido y reconfortante que le anestesia el dolor se obliga a recordar porque toma la decisión que toma.

-Yo te quiero, no lo olvides. Pero no pertenecemos el uno al otro.

-Gale me dijo una vez que tu elegirías a quien creyeras que necesitabas para sobrevivir- Gale volvía a demostrarle que la conocía bien, y se sorprendió que ellos hubieran hablado de eso- al parecer no me necesitas a mi.

-Peeta, yo…

-Ya no digas más. Yo te amo, yo daría todo por ti, pero no puedo obligarte a que me ames. Quisiera hacerte olvidar todo y que entendieras que todo ira mejor si lo intentamos pero no me has elegido a mi.

-Yo no quiero olvidar.

-Yo no quiero recordar- Katniss sabe que en eso se equivoca, que Peeta quiere recordar todo lo que lo habían obligado a olvidar, pero la mitad de sus recuerdos eran impuestos por el Capitolio, todos esos momentos románticos que vivieron en su primer juegos, las amorosas escenas del tour de la victoria, su falso matrimonio, todo era una mesa en escena para salir vivos de ahí.

Al parecer todo se había dicho ya, ellos dos podían ser un sedante para el dolor pero no eran mas que un instante. Peeta era lo que ella había necesitado, Peeta era su ungüento cuando las heridas aun emanaban sangre, Peeta había llenado su estómago cuando ella moría de hambre pero no era más lo que ella necesita. Ella quiere consumirse en el fuego que devora, en la pasión de una conversación donde cada uno defiende su punto de vista.

Deja que Peeta la bese, deja que la tome cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y le entrega por última vez su aliento en un beso que le pide que se quede, aun sin comprender por completo sus razones. Se separa de él y da un último recorrido por las paredes quemadas y derrumbadas del que una vez fue su hogar, camina hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Tu amas a Gale ¿Real o no real?- se detiene pero no lo mira.

-Peeta por favor- le suplica, ya todo es muy duro para seguir empeorando.

-¿Real o no real? Katniss- y ella no sabe porque él necesita confírmalo.

-Real- responde después de suspirar. El silencio se deja caer como pared de ladrillo entre los dos y ella no puede negar que decirlo se siente simplemente bien. Sigue su camino hacia la estación, ya todo está dicho, ya todo está claro. Ahora solo le queda descubrir si aún hay algo esperando por ella en el distrito 2.

* * *

La estación esta desierta, no hay muchas personas que vivan en el distrito y las pocas que lo hacen no están en condiciones para viajar por una nación herida que solo les recuerda sufrimientos. Son dos años desde que todo termino pero para ella todo es aun fresco. El ansia de ver llegar el tren le causa dolor de estómago, aún recuerda su tour de la victoria, tour de la sangre hubiera sido un nombre más apropiado. Ve el tren acercarse a lo lejos, se pone de pie tomando la maleta en una mano y algo restregándose en su pierna la hace ver hacia abajo donde Buttercup la observa con esos ojos amarillos rasgados, como preguntándole que hace.

-Adiós gato odioso- suelta empujándolo lejos de ella pero él regresa y se pasa en medio de sus piernas.

-Déjame en paz- vuelve a empujarlo pero él regresa- estúpido gato- se pone de cuclillas y le da una caricia entre las orejas- esperaba deshacerme de ti- el gato le agradece la caricia con ronroneo profundo y ambos suben al tren cuando este se detiene en el anden.

 **TREN HACIA EL DISTRITO 2 10:45 A.M**

Mira por la ventana como el paisaje continúa a cambiar. Primero bosques tupidos de árboles grandes y frondosos, montañas llenas de creciente vegetación, arboles frútale, praderas que cambian del verde al amarillo pero cuando en lugar de tierra lo que se ve es el mar azul ella tiene que cerrar los ojos y contener las lágrimas, aun le quema en la memoria la última imagen de Finnick.

Buttercup ronronea desde debajo de su asiento y ella recoge la piernas sobre la silla abrazándose a ellas. Estar lejos de Peeta tiene ese efecto, todos sus recuerdos se multiplican, era por eso que en los últimos días pasaba tanto tiempo en el bosque, para poder recordar todo ese dolor que la hacían ser quien era, no la chica en llamas llena de felicidad y optimismo; es la chica en trozos, despedazada por el Capitolio. Estar con Peeta era ser quien él quería que fuera, feliz, alegre, risueña.

Suspira al recordar la cálida sonrisa de Gale ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír? No lo recuerda, igual como no recuerda la última vez que ella lo ha hecho con completa naturalidad. Siente la necesidad de su cercanía, lo ha extrañado desde el momento que puso pie en el distrito 12. El bosque era un lugar sobrio sin él, la roca donde siempre se detenían a descansar en sus días de caza se sentía más fría y dura. Extraña la manera en que puede comprenderla sin preguntarle y como es capaz de sacarle una sonrisa con solo dos frases, su amigo a sido su primer amor, lo ama quien sabe desde cuándo. Pero ahora por fin ha reunido el valor y la distancia le a dolido lo suficiente para saber que no pertenece a un lugar lejos de él.

Se mira las manos llenas de rasguños, se pasa otra por el cabello y lo siente áspero y desordenado. Inicia a ponerse nerviosa, ahora no está Cinna para que la arregle y la haga lucir hermosa, ahora solo es ella siendo Katnnis, en pantalones desgastados, camiseta y cazadora marrón, parece una fotografía gastada, espera que eso sea suficiente para Gale, en realidad no a pensado en su apariencia en mucho tiempo, pero ahora se siente un verdadero desastre. Se levanta y va en baño para mojarse el rostro y tratar de tranquilizarse.

Cierra los ojos de regreso a su asiento y trata de respirar ¿Estará Peeta bien? No es ahora su problema, ya no están mas en la arena y tiene que luchar por hacerlo llegar hasta el final, ya no tiene que sacrificar su vida por la de nadie más. Prim que fue su primordial motor de lucha ya no está, ahora tiene que sobrevivir por ella.

Las montañas grises y blancas iniciaron a dibujarse a los costados del tren, y ella tiene que respirar con fuerza. Ya está ahí, la mayor parte del camino está hecho, ahora solo queda descubrir dónde encontrarlo.

 **DISTRITO 2 7:22 P.M**

Camina por las calles del distrito 2 sorprendiéndose por lo diferente que es del Capitolio, o de lo que fue el Capitolio. Siempre pensó que las personas que ahí vivían imitaban al Capitolio pero en sus calles estrechas y la mayoría hechas de piedras rusticas no asimilan para nada a los ángulos y curvas excéntricas de las calles del Capitolio. Las tiendas son sencillas pero muy elegantes, nada extravagante. Necesita buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, el sol se está ocultando detrás de las montañas nevadas y la temperatura inicia a bajar. Buttercup caminaba detrás de ella todo el tiempo, Katniss se encuentra pensando que si él fuera humano seguramente hubiera sobrevivido a todo ese infierno sin una herida, ese gato tiene un instinto de supervivencia más elevado que todos ellos juntos.

Se detiene frente a una posada y abre el maletín que lleva a la espalda y le indica al gato que entre. Seguramente no dejan entrar animales y no puede dejarlo en la calle con el frio que hace.

Sentada en la cama de su habitación piensa que su plan tiene un pequeño error, no sabe dónde buscar a Gale. No ha sabido nada de él. Piensa en ir al Edificio de Justicia y preguntar por él o… no tiene idea de donde podría ir, ni donde esta el Edificio de Justicia o las casa de los funcionarios, no sabe nada. Pero por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se va a la cama con las ganas de que amanezca, con planes para el día siguiente, con un meta clara.

 **DISTRITO 2 6:48 P.M**

Han pasado tres días desde que llegado al distrito 2 y aun no encuentra a Gale. El primer día apenas había tenido tiempo para buscar donde quedarse; el segundo había salido desde temprano, dejando la ventana de la habitación abierta para que Buttercup pudiera ir y venir a su antojo, se había ido a buscar ropa más cálida y comida para el gato, un mapa de la ciudad y después de almorzar se dirigió al Edificio de Justicia pero nadie le supo decir nada de Gale; el tercer día había caminado por las calles de la ciudad esperando encontrar un mercado como el del 12, talvez Gale no ha perdido la costumbre y aun le gusta regatear productos; luego de eso se encamino hacia las afueras de la ciudad encontrando un pequeño pero tupido bosque que recorrió por un par de horas hasta que se cansó y decidió regresar. Ahora la tarde inicia a darle paso a la noche y la luna menguante inicia a decorar el cielo. Ella se encuentra sentada en la plaza frente a su posada, no tiene hambre a pesar de haberse saltado el almuerzo y que la hora de la cena se acerca. No encontrar a Gale le quitaba el ánimo.

-Hey Catnip- la voz profunda de Gale le llega como un susurro del viento, por un momento piensa que es su imaginación y que el hombre alto y cabello negro que se parece a Gale y está parado frente a ella es una alucinación, pero cuando él se acerca y los ángulos de su rostro y esos ojos claros la ven directo no puede negar que es él.

Buttercup se sube a la banca donde Katniss a estado sentada y Gale ensancha la sonrisa.

-Ya decía yo que no podían haber dos gatos iguales ¿Puedo?

Ella sigue sin reaccionar, pero cuando Gale da otro paso hacia ella la bomba de sentimientos explota en su pecho y se levanta de un salto y corre hacia él abrazándose a su cuello, estrechándolo con fuerza. Puede sentir como los brazos de él se mantienen inertes a los costados, está por soltarlo avergonzada por su comportamiento pero entonces siente como él la ciñe por la cintura y se inclina un poco para poder alzarla un poco en el aire y retenerla entre su pecho y los brazos tan entusiasta como ella. Entonces puede respirar con tranquilidad, Gale no la odia, Gale no la desprecia.

-Lo siento- susurra contra su cuello- lo siento, lo siento- repite como plegaria, esperando exorcizar el dolor de haberlo tenido lejos y de haberlo alejado ella misma.

-Shhh, no digas nada más. Estas aquí.

Gale camina hacia la banca aun teniéndola elevada del suelo entre sus brazos. La suelta al llegar y se sientan uno junto al otro. En silencio puede sentir la tensión entre ellos, todas las cosas no dichas y los sentimientos confundidos. Katniss se siente viva.

Él no pretende qué todo esta bien


End file.
